


Tell Me No Lies

by JusteAmusant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Declarations Of Love, Derek's an idiot, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Stiles loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusteAmusant/pseuds/JusteAmusant
Summary: “Dammit, Stiles, stop saying that!” Derek roars, and time stops still. He grabs Stiles by the front of his shirt and slams him up against the wall. “People don’t say things like that when they don’t mean it!”Everyone freezes, and the sharp silence makes Stiles oh so aware of Derek’s hands, hot and possessive, on his body.“But Derek,” Stiles says, genuinely startled because sure, Derek throwing him up against walls is basically half his life now, but it’s never been like this. Derek’s gaze flits between Stiles’ bewildered expression and the pulse he knows is jumping erratically in his throat. “I do mean it.”





	Tell Me No Lies

“This. Is. Awesome! Yes!” Stiles declares when Scott thrusts a shiny, brand new comic book at him. “This just got released, like, five minutes ago, man! How did you manage this?”

Scott smiles that dopey smile of his. “Consider it a peace offering.” He throws an arm around Allison’s shoulder. “And an apology. Bro time this weekend, dude, I promise.”

Stiles whoops in triumph. “I love you, man.” He even shares his excitement with Allison, who is grinning at him alongside Scott. “You too. Love. Both of you. So much love.”

Allison giggles that cute giggle of hers. “Love you too, Stiles.”

“Hey.” Stiles sits down next to Lydia, up high on one of the beams in Derek’s loft. It used to scare him, finding one of his friends perched so high, but now it was par for the course. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Lydia tosses her hair to one side, and damn, Stiles still remembers when a motion like that from her used to render him speechless. “Why?”

“Uh, because Jackson has been gone for like, three days, and you’ve been..uh.” He rethinks his words when Lydia pins him with a glare that could rival Derek’s. “On edge?” he tries.

“Hmm,” Lydia responds, and she at least looks like she won’t claw his face off, so he scoots a little closer. “I’m fine. I am just incredibly bored, watching Scott and Allison make kissy faces at each other while our Alpha” – her eyes roll on the word- “tries to come up with training exercises that are _actually_ challenging.”

Stiles swallows, because Derek makes him train right along with the others, and Stiles is usually in more pain than a bug squashed flat afterwards. “Right,” he agrees. “I totally feel that.”

Lydia studies him, and hums again.

“Hey,” he says again. “Jackson loves you.” Stiles ruffles her hair, because if she does claw his face off, he would at least die fairly happy. Fairly. “We all do.”

“Ugh.” Lydia turns away, but he can see a smile tugging at her mouth. “I cannot believe you aren’t one of us. I mean you are, but you know what I mean. You’re like, an overly affectionate, hyperactive puppy.”

Stiles woofs and nuzzles her, and he smiles when she giggles, and this time when he tells her they all love her, that _he_ loves her, Lydia says it back. She elbows him in the ribs, but she says it back.

“Dude!” Scott exclaims when Stiles walks into the loft. It’s not Derek’s loft anymore, it’s everyone’s, so now it’s just ‘the loft’. “It’s pack night. Where the hell have you been?”

Stiles drops his backpack. “Detention, dude. Freaking Harris, man.”

Allison brushes up against him in a friendly hug before taking off for the living room – that Derek, at some point, installed a ginormous projector in- to settle in for the movie. “Glad you made it.”

“Me, too,” he calls after her. He shares a look with Scott, and it hits him again how trippy it is to go from the monotony of high school life to being part of the puppy pile his friends call a pack night.

“Finally,” a deep voice says from behind him.

Stiles sucks in a breath, then puts himself back together after Derek’s sexy voice leaves him in pieces all over the floor. Derek tosses him a box of Gushers fruit snacks, which Stiles wastes no time ripping open.

“Get the hell in there,” Derek orders, jerking his chin towards the group on the living room floor. He’s on edge, like he’s had enough of something, but that’s pretty much Derek’s steady state of things so Stiles ignores it.

Stiles tips one of the sweet-smelling packets upside down into his mouth, and grins as the first fruit flavor explodes on his tongue, because they’re his favorite, and because Derek clearly got them for him. “Aw, I love you too, Sourwolf.”

“Dammit, Stiles, stop saying that!” Derek roars, grabbing Stiles by the front of his shirt. He slams Stiles up against the wall, and inside the loft, the flow of time comes to a screeching halt. “People don’t say things like that when they don’t mean it!”

Everyone is frozen in place, and the sharp silence makes Stiles oh so aware of Derek’s hands, hot and possessive, on his body.

“But Derek,” Stiles says, genuinely startled because sure, Derek throwing him up against walls is basically half his life now, but it’s never been like this. Derek’s gaze flits between Stiles’ bewildered expression and the pulse he knows is jumping erratically in his throat. “I do mean it.”

Derek’s hands clutch tighter into Stiles’ shirt, and Stiles rolls his lips inward, the way he does when he’s almost terrified, but not quite, of how Derek will react to something that he’s said.

“You’d know if I was lying,” Stiles whispers.

“Out.” Derek snaps. Stiles’ face falls, and he looks at the floor. “Not you,” Derek growls. He throws a sharp look over his shoulder. “All of you. Out. Now.”

The sound of multiple betas scrambling out of the loft almost makes Stiles laugh, but then he reconsiders. “Am I…uh, am I ever gonna see my friends again?”

“Say it.”

“Uh. Please?”

Derek looks like he’s barely resisting the urge to shake him. “Not that.”

Stiles swallows, tries again. “You’d know if I was lying?” Stiles looks down to where Derek is still holding him roughly against the wall, then back at Derek’s hard expression. “Okay, that’s not it either.” Stiles licks his lips, and oh, he’d never noticed before how that captures Derek’s attention, and this time Derek does give him a small shake. “Are you gonna kill me if I do?” Stiles asks. “Say it again?”

Derek forces his hands to relax, loosening his grip only enough to reassure Stiles that no, he won’t, he’s just…or maybe his his wolf is…no, wait, that’s all Derek, every part of him, hanging on every second of silence that’s stretching between them, waiting to hear…

“I love you,” Stiles says softly. He holds steady, as steady as he’s ever been, while Derek seems to look past his soul to see the truth in his words.

Then Derek’s hands are on his face, and his lips are on Stiles’ mouth, and Stiles grips Derek’s shoulders for dear life, because yes, god yes he loves his friends, but this is different, _Derek_ is different, and the explosive kiss passing between them is everything he never knew he wanted.

Later, when they’re lying in bed, Derek’s body curled protectively around Stiles, he hears Derek whisper against his neck, “Mine.”

And Stiles knows, knows what that means in Derek’s twisted wolf speak, and it’s okay because they will get there together, Derek will get there with him. “I love you too, Sourwolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Stay safe and well, my lovelies. These are tough times for us all, and I hope fics are helping you like they are me.


End file.
